heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian Michaels
Ian Michaels is a man who was terrified of his special ability and so decided to hide away in Central Park. He was soon found by Samuel Sullivan and Emma Coolidge and was shown benefits of having an ability, eventually causing him to join the Sullivan Bros. Carnival. Ian is an evolved human with the ability to accelerate plant growth. . Character History Upon This Rock Samuel Sullivan goes to meet Emma Coolidge and shows her a file on Ian. He tells her that Ian is able to manipulate plant growth and the two set out to find him in Central Park. Ian hides but is drawn out by beautiful music produced by Emma. With some encouragement from Samuel, Ian places his hand on a tree and causes it to blossom, despite being in the middle of winter. Ian then accompanies Emma and Samuel to the hospital where Emma treats his infections. Once she leaves, Ian admits to Samuel he thought he was unique, alone and scared. Samuel tells him that many of them are like that and the two return to the carnival. Ian gets to work right away in a valley near the carnival. Samuel takes Claire Bennet to meet Ian, who tells Samuel he needs water. Samuel uses his special ability to tap into an underground spring, pleasing Ian. Ian then proceeds to dig his hands into the dirt. As he does this, grass begins to generate from all around him and spread across the valley. As the valley continues to blossom, Samuel thanks Ian for the beautiful manifestation he performed and explains that the green valley he just created will be the new home for all evolved humans. Let It Bleed Ian's name is on Edgar's list. The list says he "makes things grow". Close to You Emma says to Peter that Samuel just came to her for help finding a homeless man, meaning Ian. Pass/Fail Samuel builds a wooden cabin for himself and Vanessa in Ian's green paradise. However, after Samuel loses Vanessa, his rage wipes out a small town, as well as a fair amount of Ian's valley. The Art of Deception Ian listens as Samuel prepares to turn himself in. He is later present after the attack on the carnival, when Samuel announces the time has come to show the world who they really are. Brave New World Ian listens to Samuel Sullivan as he tells the carnies that that night would be their greatest show ever. When Claire tries to warn the carnies about Samuel's plans, Ian asks Claire why he'd do that. He reminds the carnies that Samuel gave them a home at the carnival and that he would still be living in Central Park if it wasn't for him. When Samuel is exposed by Edgar, Noah and Eli, Ian leaves along with the other carnies and is teleported to an undisclosed location by Hiro and Ando. Heroes Evolutions Purpose In chapter 1 of Purpose, John Mulligan finds Ian sitting in a park, homeless. John remembers the first time he met Ian who, then, was a career man. John blames himself for "ruining Ian's life" and goes to get him lunch. He offers Ian a hot dog and Ian looks up fearfully. He takes the hot dog while watching John and then proceeds to eat it. As the two sit, eating in silence, Ian slowly becomes happy and the grass beneath him grows as a result of this. John expresses his dislike over his past but Ian doesn't understand what he is talking about. Evolved Human Abilities Ian possesses the ability to accelerate plant growth. He has shown that he is able to cause a tree to blossom in the midst of winter as well as produce a vast amount of grass across an enormous radius. He has shown that in some instances, he needs water in order to access his ability, while on others, the plant life around him has bloomed while he has been happy. This indicates that his ability is tied to his emotions but it also has limitations. Trivia According to Noah's files, Ian is 5'11", weighs 175 pounds, and earned his MBA. Additionally, his case (#45923) was overseen by agents Noah Bennet and Claude Rains. He was tagged on August 8, 2004 with a GPS microchip. Category:Characters Category:Evolved Humans Category:Volume Four Main Characters